


One-Shots

by NothingToDismay



Category: Robin’s World
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingToDismay/pseuds/NothingToDismay
Summary: Random scenes using my characters in a world I’m building for them.





	One-Shots

The brakes squeal as the bus slows to a stop on the dark street. I don my baseball cap and grab my duffel bag, which was just pulling duty as a pillow, nodding my thanks to the bus driver as I walk out into the muggy Florida night. I re-tuck my olive-colored undershirt into my mottled fatigues and swing my bag over my shoulder, watching carefully for a sign of Lucky. He was supposed to pick me up, but my phone died a few hours ago and I haven’t had a chance to charge it. I hear distant cheers as college parties rage on despite the fact that it’s well past midnight. I glance around again. No sign of Lucky. Maybe he mixed up the bus stops? I should-

“YO!” A force rams into my back and shoves me forward. I stiffen up and spin around, prepared to start swinging, when a plume of crimson hair brushes my face. I look down and see Lucky’s grinning face pressed into my chest, ears perked up and glasses slightly askew. “Miss me?” He’s wearing a white Black Flag shirt and jeans so skinny I find myself wondering how he walks in those things.

My duffel hits the ground as I return Lucky’s embrace, pulling him in as close as possible. God, it’s good to see him. Letters and the odd photo weren’t really enough to take the place of the hours-long conversations, napping together, playing music, everything I sorely missed while on deployment. I keep him in close until his fist starts pounding my back. 

“Can’t…breathe.”

“Shit, sorry.” I release him and Lucky sucks in a breath, fixing his glasses and getting a good look at me. 

“God damn, Robin. You put on some muscle!” He slaps my arm. “Looks like I found a new mule to help me move the rest of my stuff.” He grins and hugs me again. 

“You have no idea how good it is to see you.” I look around the parking lot, half expecting to see the rest of our friends. “Where’s-“

“I told them I was kidnapping you for the night.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I know you, and I know that after three days of nonstop traveling the last thing you want is the rager we’re going to have to celebrate you being back.” Fair point. All I want to do right now is shower, eat, and sleep for a decade. Lucky leads me to his car, a beat-up old Ford Taurus held together with duct tape and prayers, and I hop in the passenger seat. The car rumbles to life and Lucky backs out of his spot. 

“How’s your house?” Lucky rubs his forehead and sighs. 

“An investment. The record shop keeps the bills paid and gigs keep the pantry stocked, but it’s closer than I’d like. But I am thrilled to be out of my parent’s house.” Lucky looks over at me and grins. “But I don’t want to talk financial crap when my best friend just came back! I can’t wait for you to see the house, and don’t worry. I made up the guest room for you.” 

“You have a guest room?!” 

“It’s what I call the other half of my bed.” I roll my eyes and Lucky cackles. “Oh, come on! It’s been almost two years since I’ve seen you. I’ve missed cuddling.”

“Softie.” But I can't hide my own smile. An actual bed snuggled next to Lucky? That sounds like absolute heaven right now. 

“You say that, but I guarantee come morning you won’t want to let go.” Lucky turns into his neighborhood and perks up. “Oh! Maria finally got her top surgery!” 

“No shit! When?”

“About a month ago, you were wrapping up some time in the field and couldn’t send or receive anything. After that you started discharging and were unreachable for a lot of it.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that. It was mountains of paperwork, and they kept shuffling me between stations. Man, good for her. I can’t wait to see her.” Lucky turns into the driveway of his house and shuts off his car. I step out and take a good look at the house from the outside. It’s a small little bungalow, painted a soft gray, with white window sills and a white door frame. Lucky grabs my bag and tosses it to me. 

“Alright, before I let you inside, you have to hand ‘em over.” I feign ignorance.

“Hand what over?”

“Nice try. I know you were writing songs, asshole, now lemme see them.” I shrug. 

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t. I started to, but…” the heartbroken look in Lucky’s eye makes me drop the charade instantly and open the duffel bag. “I’m kidding! Kidding! I wrote-“ I stop when the look vanishes and Lucky snatches my notebook, smirking. 

“All that training and I can still play you like a fiddle.”

“It’s because I love you, jackass. Now let’s get inside, I forgot how hot Gainesville gets.” Lucky puts his arm around my shoulders as he reads the notebook and leads me to his front door. 

“I love you too. Now get inside and get ready for a nonstop party tomorrow.” Lucky unlocks the door and I walk into what would be my home for the next five years.


End file.
